Love in the Time of Winter and Slytherins
by beautyinpain
Summary: Another Aria and Theo fic. Can be read in any order. Aria and Theo face one of the biggest challenges yet - her brother . . . Will all be well? Read and find out! Please read and review!


I was sick. I knew it, but I tried to fight it. My brother Harry and I had stayed at Hogwarts during the winter holidays, due to our family. We both knew that our Aunt and Uncle would be less than inviting if we suddenly showed up on their doorstep. Our family would send us both old socks, wrappers, etc. for Christmas presents and think it was all a big joke. But this winter, Harry was going to the Burrow for Christmas with his best friends.

My boyfriend, Theodore Nott had asked me if I wanted him to stay during the winter holidays. I had refused, telling him that I would be alright; I was the only Slytherin left that year for the holidays, besides two first years. He had nodded his head a little worriedly as I sneezed for the tenth time that morning alone – I had only been up for two hours tops.

Finally the day came in which everyone would leave to go celebrate with their families. Draco Malfoy had even asked me if I would like to attend their family's ball. I raised an eyebrow at him, as if he had lost his mind. He smiled a little sheepishly before promising me that no harm would befall me if I would accept his proposal and he pressed the ornate invitation into my hand.

Theo had made his good-bye a little sweeter, which I had anticipated as he was my boyfriend. He gave me several soft, gentle kisses. Then before he left he whispered into my ear that he would like it if I did attend the ball. That way he would have a date. I smiled up at him and then sneezed once more.

"Here." Theo pressed a potion into the palm of my hand. "Take it. It'll work wonders on you, Aria." I nodded and waved as all my classmates and friends boarded the Hogwart's Express and left the station to spend quality time with their families.

I wistfully imagined one such day, where my parents were still alive and Harry and I would go home on the holidays. The both of us would be terribly excited to see our parents after having been separated for so long. Our parents would rush to enfold us into their arms and smother us with kisses and hugs which we would secretly enjoy, but squirm and protest about while they were doing it.

"Aria!" I was snapped out of my daydream by my twin brother, who jogged up beside me. I raised an eyebrow at him. I thought he was supposed to have been gone by now.

"Why aren't you on the train with the rest of your friends?" I asked, keeping my voice evenly measured, so he didn't pick up the distress I was actually feeling.

"Don't you want to come with me?" Harry asked, his confusion evident. I vehemently shook my head.

"I don't wish to stay with a family who cannot accept me for who I am. They judge me Harry!" I cried out, stomping through the snow towards the school which was towering above us.

"They don't know you, Aria." Harry pleaded, catching up with me and grabbing my hand. I whirled around to face him.

"They don't want to know me, Harry. The only one who was semi-nice to me were Bill and Charlie. But I doubt that they will be at the Burrow for this celebration, so I will have to pass." I snapped. Harry sighed.

"Just give them a chance, Ia." He pleaded.

"I have given your friends a chance Harry. But they have already made up their minds about those who were sorted into Slytherin already." I snapped back. "And have any of your friends or even you yourself given my friends a chance?"

"Aria, they-"

"No. Everyone constantly judges my friends and assumes the worst of them." I said. Then I sighed. "Look Harry I'm sorry, but I'm not going to go with you to your friends' house. The same as you wouldn't go with me to my friends' house. So just go enjoy your vacation. I'm going to do the same for mine." I said, my eyes portraying my sympathy that the two of us would never be the best of friends.

"Won't you be terribly bored though?" Harry asked.

"No. Draco has invited me to his house for a ball. I think I will accept. I will just need to do some shopping for what I will wear though." I said with a slight smile. Harry looked worried. "Don't worry. They won't do anything to me. Besides Theo will be there."

"Alright, sister. Have a nice holiday." Harry squeezed my hand gently before letting me go off on my own. I smiled as I watched him hurry into the castle.

Then my moment was ruined when I sneezed violently. I picked up the potion Theo had given me and downed it in one swift go. I was right; it was disgusting. The same as the majority of the potions we take. They taste horrid. Severus said that he could flavor them, but they would lose their effects, so he just leaves them be.

Two days later, I found myself in Hogsmeade at the local dress shop. Pansy and Daphne had told me about the place – they call it upscale, expensive, and obviously worth it. So I decided to see if I could find a dress there. I thought about the invitation that Draco had given me and thought that it was obviously going to be a classy sort of thing, so I would need to dress right. It wasn't like I didn't have the money either.

The woman who ran the store was patient as I told her what I needed, and what ball I was going to. She made sure to give me only the best of the dresses she had in stock. Finally we found the perfect dress. It had a lace-up corset, was strapless, and the skirt was made of this beautiful gauzy material. It made me feel like a princess.

The gown itself was a light silver color, perfect for the winter ball. The front of the bodice was embellished with tiny diamonds, that wrapped around the front of the bodice. The back was a corset, which laced up. The skirt reminded me of a fairy princess, with the gauze that flowed. The whole gown was one thousand galleons, which I gladly handed over to her. She threw in a pair of shoes as well, which were made out of crystal. Entirely. Like Cinderella's slippers. Now all I needed was to wear my faux diamond necklace and diamond snake bracelet and I would be ready for the ball!

The day of the ball dawned, early. It was Christmas Eve, so I didn't have anything to do; besides send my brother his gift. It was a book about the most famous quidditch teams in history. He would love it. Then I had to wrap and send all of my other friends the gifts I had picked out.

Draco I had given a book about ancient Runes, as well as a pendant with the rune for strength. I got Daphne a book about the goddesses of the world. It didn't pertain to just the wizarding world but the muggle world as well. I ended up getting Blaise a book about French cooking, which I knew he would enjoy. He loved to cook. Crabbe and Goyle both got a box of sweets, and I ended up getting Pansy a book about gems and precious stones.

I had the hardest time trying to find a present for Theo; even though he was my boyfriend, I didn't know what to get for him. I had no idea until I stumbled upon an antique store in Hogsmeade. I found a ring and a pendant that he would like. I also bought him a few books I thought he might enjoy. Therefore I was able to conclude my Christmas shopping without too much stress.

I spent some of my day reading before getting ready for the ball at 3 pm. I got a bath and soaked in Theo's favorite scent, oranges, sugar, and vanilla. He loved the way that it smelled on my skin. I spent an hour pampering myself before I got out and began working on my makeup and hair.

I curled my hair in loose curls that framed my face. I put light makeup on, light pink lip-gloss, a natural eye shadow, and eye liner. Then I put on my dress and heels before grabbing my clutch and making my way down to Severus' quarters.

He was going to allow me to use his fireplace to floo to Malfoy Manor. He greeted me at the door and told me how breathtaking I was. How much I looked like my mother. I blushed and then he let me use the floo. I ended up in the parlor of Malfoy Manor where Narcissa greeted me warmly.

Then I made my way up the stairs to greet Draco who was already with Pansy and Blaise in his room. I laughed and hugged all of my friends. Theo hadn't arrived yet, according to the other Slytherins, so I just lounged in Draco's huge room.

Then finally it was time for the ball to start and Theo still wasn't there. I was getting nervous now, but Daphne told me I had nothing to worry about due to the fact that Theo adored me. With a capital A. I had to smile at her attempts to cheer me up, but it did nothing for the disappointment I felt when I walked into the ballroom and he wasn't there.

My first three dances were with other people, Draco, Lucius, and Marcus Flint. Then when I was twirling around the floor with Marcus, I suddenly heard his voice.

"May I cut in please?" I turned and stared at him stunned. He laughed and Marcus graciously left us to this dance. "You look stunning, love."

"I didn't think you were going to show." I breathed, as we moved through the steps automatically.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he murmured looking at me as if I was the only person in the world. I blushed and looked down as his gaze grew more intense.

"You look handsome," I muttered after a few moments of us just moving around the floor.

"Come, let us get a drink." Theo led me over to the refreshment table after we waltzed and danced through several songs. Gratefully I followed him. It was nice to be able to soothe my parched throat. "Some fresh air?"

"That would be lovely." I panted as he whisked me away from the rest of the inhabitants of the ball. I never saw their knowing smirks as I followed Theo outside to the frozen flower garden.

Narcissa had done a great job with it. She put a freezing charm on the plants and a warming charm on the garden so that the guests could be in the garden without freezing in their dresses and suits.

Theo led me to an elaborate stone bench in the middle of the rose garden. I smiled as I took a seat and sniffed the roses. Theo smiled indulgently at me and watched patiently as I took delight in these beautiful multi-colored roses.

"Aria, we've been together for over two years now," Theo said, making my head snap up and my mind to start working overtime. I hoped he wasn't breaking up with me, I thought. I didn't think that I could handle it if he did. "You mean everything to me Aria."

I relaxed minutely. Apparently this wasn't a breakup, but why was he being so serious about this whole ordeal? I was becoming confused. Then he slid to his knees and pulled out a velvet box from the inside pocket of his suit coat.

"Will you consent to becoming my wife?" He asked. "I know that we won't be able to be married for at least a year, but I do want to make you my wife."

"Oh Theo!" I cried out, tears sparkling in my eyes. I laughed as my earlier fears became nonexistent. "Of course I will marry you!" He slid the beautiful ring onto my finger and then pulled me into a kiss.

The ring was onyx with emeralds. It was absolutely stunning. I loved it, because not only was it not conventional, but it was a perfect mixture of the both of us. He loved onyx and since we were both in Slytherin the emeralds were the perfect mixture.

That night was magical as I danced with my fiancé for the majority of the night. I loved that I could call him that as well. My fiancé! I squealed with happiness as I got into my dorm bed that night.

Two days later and I couldn't get out of bed, I was so sick. Severus scolded me through my delirium and told me that was the reason why I shouldn't have pushed myself when I knew I wasn't feeling better. I rolled my eyes and took the potions that I was told to, even though they tasted foul.

A week later and I was lying on a leather couch in the middle of Slytherin Common Room. Theo, Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe, and Goyle were all gathered around. I had my head lying in the lap of Theo as I shivered violently.

"Aria, you should be in bed!" Daphne scolded me as she passed Theo another blanket to put on top of me. I only frowned as Theo tucked the corners of the blanket lovingly around me.

"Hey!" I heard one of the younger students yell. I frowned as I tried to sit up, but Theo put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I admit I did pout but stayed where I was.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Nott?" Suddenly my brother was bellowing in front of me at my fiancé. I furrowed my brow in confusion and stared at him.

"What in the world are you shouting about?" I finally asked him, not feeling in the mood to play games with my brother.

"Why did you ask her to marry you?" My brother shouted, ignoring me. I blinked, feeling a little hurt.

"What?" I asked, incredulously. "Are you seriously that dumb Harry?"

"Stay out of this Aria. This doesn't involve you," Harry said. I gasped.

"Of course it does!" I shouted, sitting upright. I felt angry now along with dizzy from the suddenness of changing positions. "He proposed to me!"

"And?" Harry demanded. "What game is he playing?"

"Game?" I screamed. I felt a heat begin to creep along my skin. I was getting too angry and my magic was lashing out. Harry and I had one of the most powerful magical cores; Theo always tried to get me to calm down if I got upset, before anything would happen. He knew how I felt if anyone or anything was hurt whenever I got too emotional. "What exactly are you implying Harry?"

"I'm not implying anything!" Harry shouted right back at me. "He's the son of a death eater! Can't you get that through your thick skull Aria?"

"And so what?" I asked, my voice becoming deadly. "What do you think the whole world is? The whole world is out to get you or me! Well think again, Harry bloody Potter. Not everything is always about you!" One of the blankets went up in flames. Theo threw a quick Aguamenti charm on it.

"Aria, I'm sorry," Harry finally said. I just rolled my eyes and lay back down.

"Prove it then." I stubbornly said. He blanched but nodded.

"Take care of her Theo." He muttered before he walked out of the common room.

"Good riddance!" I called out smirking a little before letting Theo soothe me. He stroked my hair until I fell into a slight doze. I only remained sick for a few more days after that. Severus' potions always worked, and just in time as the beginning of the semester began again.

I ignored my idiot of a brother throughout the whole month of January. He tried to send me multiple letters, packages, attempted to corner me throughout the hallways, but luckily I managed to evade him, send back his items without opening, or always had another Slytherin around to counter his attacks.

Before Valentine's Day, however, Harry managed to get me on my own. I glared at him the whole time he had me held captive in the empty classroom. Finally though I forgave him as he explained that he didn't want me to make a mistake and marry someone only to hate them later in life.

I reassured him that it wasn't like that with Theo and I. He nodded his head before bringing me in to hug him. I smiled and hugged him back before thanking Harry for looking out for me. He laughed and then everything went back to normal.

Theo and I continued our engagement, and Harry had nothing more to say about the matter. He viewed our relationship and saw that Theo treated me with respect; Theo didn't pressure me into doing something that I didn't want to do, and he respected my wishes on certain topics. The both of us were equals in our relationship without having power struggles. Harry had nothing more to say on the subject about why I couldn't marry Theo once he watched our interactions.

Though things quickly came to a head come the summer between sixth and seventh year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran off to fight the Dark Lord. Theo and I returned to Hogwarts to continue our last year, which was difficult for the both of us. Him, the son of a Death Eater and I, the sister of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The both of us were in for a wild ride.


End file.
